


Like A Breeze in the Night (Part 3)

by LymneirianApparition



Series: Like a Breeze in the Night [3]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s), Squirting, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Simoun, Seelah, and Channah-Ti all play with Drinma and welcome her into their fold.





	Like A Breeze in the Night (Part 3)

“You can put your fingers inside me, you know,” Simoun whispered to her partner. “I want you to.”

She and Drinma were ensconced in her bed and had spent nearly an hour in a perfect evening breeze of kissing and groping. Simoun felt her new friend's lesbian novitiate was coming along quite nicely, but she was so passive and hesitant. Right now her fingers gingerly circled upon Simoun's clit to pleasant effect. But the teasing of her occasionally pressing upon the entrance to Simoun's vagina before withdrawing had now become downright frustrating.

“You're so tight,” Drinma replied meekly. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You're tighter than I am. Do you remember how I did it to you in the alleyway? Do that.”

Again he fingers probed inexpertly. This time she seemed to have trouble even finding Simoun's opening. She was getting psyched out; felt Simoun expected too much. Simoun thought back to her first time with a woman, Channa-Ti. Her congress with the water Druid had been as natural as air and water mixing during a storm. But she and Drinma were both air creatures and winds sometimes blew at cross currents. “Here,” she said kindly, removing Drinma's had and coaxing her to open legs. “Let me show you again.”

The blue-lined skin of a Sylph naturally sports little body hair and Simoun could not resist tracing some of the lines that swirled on the smooth skin near Drinma's loins. She cooed and shivered, pleasing Simoun who admired the goose pimples forming on the milk-white flesh. But she got down to business and easily slid two fingers into the bluish-purple pussy that was by now sopping wet. 

“See? There's no trick to it. You just have to be firm, yet gentle.”

She had only meant to show her, but when Drinma writhed and shuddered the way she did it was easy to get carried away. She had resolved to go ahead and give the sweet girl her second orgasm of the night when Channa-Ti entered the corner of her field of vision. The tall, nude half-elf was looking down at them coolly, her arms crossed with a glass vial in one hand.

“She sure keeps conning you into doing all the work,” Channa-Ti said, not unkindly. “I'm starting to wonder if she even really likes girls at all or if she's just getting your guard down so she can rob you again.”

“First time with a girl...” Drinma gasped, still writhing upon Simoun's fingers. “Still... learning!”

“Uh huh. I think you need to take a moment to learn that stealing from us has consequences. Just so you don't go getting any ideas.”

“Channa-Ti,” Simoun scolded, “Are you thinking of doing with that vial of scented oil what I think you are? That vial cost eight silvers. This is not what we bought it for.”

Channa-Ti grinned like a shark as she climbed into bed behind Drinma. “This is _exactly_ what we bought it for.”

“Oh. Well when were you going to tell me?”

“The second you did something naughty. Your friend already has, though, so she gets to go first.”

“I already punished her.”

Channa-Ti carefully wet the first two fingers of her left hand with the slick substance. “I'm not punishing her, just reminding her that she needs to be on her best behavior. You understand.”

While the Sylphs made room for the Half-Elf to crawl in bed with them Simoun favored Drinma with exposition. “Channa-Ti gave me my first time with a woman. I think she's only doing this because she's jealous I got to you first. If you ask me, I think she doesn't care about your behavior at all. She just enjoys corrupting women into the lesbian ways.”

“Excuse me, Simoun, but this is _all_ about her behavior. As for corrupting women, as you call it, I can't help it I'm good at it!”

Drinma gave the Half-Elf an impish look over her shoulder. “Are you going to back that up? Or are you just going to talk about it all night?”

Under a chorus of impressed “Ooohs” from the other two women, Channa-Ti's voice rippled with playful danger. “Alright, kitten, now you've done it!”

Drinma squeaked like a kitten, alright, when the wily Druid anally penetrated her with a finger. She winced, and gasped, and gritted her teeth, torn between hating Channa-Ti's finger in her ass and loving Simoun's in her pussy. But tiny little rapid circling motions made by Channa-Ti while she had but one joint inserted helped Drinma to relax. Soon the Druid had her giggling at the tickle of her intrusion and the pure wickedness of it all added a flush to the girl's white cheeks. By the time she was able to slide in deeper, Drinma had her face buried against Simoun's chest, cooing with delight. It was going quite nicely but then both Sylphs got the surprise of Channa-Ti taking her finger out of Drinma's ass.

“Why did you stop?” Drinma demanded.

“Because you're a sweet girl, Drinma, but I'm still teaching you a lesson.”

Channa-Ti had poured about half the vial's contents onto her hand, rendering her brown skin magnificently slick. She returned to her work, but this time Drinma was the recipient of not one, but two fingers deep into her ass! The girl yelped in pain and Simoun took advantage of the distraction to wedge a third finger up her cunt to keep her focused on the pleasure. The little Sylph was so tight and working inside her took a lot of effort. Simoun now had new respect for the various big dicks that had been made to contend with her own tight snatch throughout the course of her life!

Drinma squeaked and squealed as the two hands fucked her holes in unison, in obvious discomfort yet with no interest in telling them to stop. It was hard to believe she had been reluctant to accept Simoun's ministrations in the alley just a few hours ago and Channa-Ti still did not believe her to be sincere.

“I think the little slut is still playing us,” she declared. “I intend to dig out the truth.”

Her hand was still slick, her third finger ready. With great force and effort, it joined the other two inside Drinma's painfully-stretched rectum. 

“I believe you, Drinma,” Simoun cooed, wrapping her free arm around her head and stroking her hair. “You can't help it that you like it. I know you like it because your pussy is so wet and hot.” She tickled Drinma's inner thigh with her little finger. “But you see, you're so wet and hot that this finger feels cold by comparison. I need to warm it up.”

Whether she understood or not, she somehow stretched enough that Simoun soon had all her fingers in there. A steady breeze was swirling in the room making the lamps and candles flicker: the telltale sign that the Sylph was getting close. Channa-Ti, who had seen similar manifestations when fucking Simoun, was satisfied.

“Ah! It looks like our girl is sincere. Now say it, Drinma! Say that you won't try to steal from our friend again!”

Drinma struggled to speak, but with three fingers in her ass and almost an entire hand up her pussy all she could manage was a mish-mash of formless syllables.

“Say it! Say 'I won't steal from Simoun ever again!'”

_“I... Can't!... AH! CUMMING!”_

Most of the room's candle's blew out, but a dose of near-daylight brilliance nearly blinded everyone with a brief pop of lightning. Drinma did her best to scream into the pillow, but everyone in rooms nearby quickly figured out that a group of women were having an orgy just the same. 

Gasping and grateful in the wake of her orgasm, Drinma lay speechless while the girls extracted their fingers from her quivering holes. Simoun licked her fingers while Channa-Ti got up and went about the room relighting candles with a flame-producing cantrip.

“So much girl-honey,” Simoun complimented while tasting Drinma's residue. “I love it when a girl cums a lot.”

As the Druid walked by she flicked Simoun's buttocks with the towel she had procured to clean her dirty hands. “Then you must love yourself.”

“I never said I didn't,” she replied. “It gets me wondering, though. If Sylphs get this wet then we need to fuck an Undine, if we ever find one. Can you imagine?”

“I say we find an Ifrit instead and see if her pussy boils your fingers,” Channa-Ti snarked back as she made light return to the room.”

“Undines and Ifrits are like us only descended from water and fire elementals respectively,” Simoun explained to Drinma, who appeared baffled.

“There are others like us? For all the elements?”

“There is a world out there, beyond this Half-Dead City, gorgeous. Would you like to see it?”

Before Drinma could process the full implications of the question, let alone answer, they were distracted by the looming presence of Seelah.

“Before you all go moving on to Undines and Ifrits, can I get some service, please? I didn't want to crowd the three of you, but I have needs too and I don't want our guest to think I don't like her.”

“You don't have to be intimidated,” Simoun assured Drinma, who was clearly awed by the Paladin's sculpted physique visible through the very thin nightgown. “Our dear Seelah is actually the gentlest of us. She has moral codes and such. She will make you feel very good if you're up for a little more. And you remember that thing we did in the alley? She does it very well. She is a premier tribadist and also a squirter. I won't lie. When she tribs me I just want to be her slave. And she's the only person in the world I'll say that about.”

“She tribs you? I'm sorry, Simoun. I don't know what that means.”

“I told you. It's that thing we did in that alley.”

Seelah cocked a disapproving eyebrow. “You and her tribbed in an alley and you didn't even tell her the word for it?”

“My explanations are no good. Seelah, you show her what tribbing is.” 

Simoun then cupped Drinma's face in her hands and lovingly said to her. “Drinma, in that alley you fucked my leg like a dog. But now Seelah is going to teach you how it's really done. Are you ready?”

“You just had your entire hand inside me. I think I'm ready for anything.”

When the Sylphs finished a round of deep kissing they looked up to find Seelah fully naked and crawling up the bed, giving Drinma a predatory look. Drinma's look of intimidated awe returned again and Simoun couldn't blame her. Seelah's body combined fiercly-toned muscles with enviable breasts and childbearing hips, making her look a breathaking mix of fierce and feminine. She stradled Drinma's pelvis, putting her smooth, shy vaginal lips just inches away from Drinma's purple-blue cunt. Seelah's curly pubic hair grew very sparse by nature. Since her sexual awakening with her two companions she had begun keeping her pussy fully shaven. It just made certain things much easier, as Drinma was about to find out.

Simoun had to admit she envied Seelah and was impatient to have Drinma to herself. She did not exaggerate when she called Seelah a premier tribadist, and she loved watching the artist at work. Drinma had already reinforced her ongoing theory that tribadism was a natural rite between women by taking to it so instantly in the alley. Now she reinforced it further by opening up for Seelah without being told, presenting her pussy so that Seelah's could collide with it. She might not know what the word “tribbing” meant, but she instinctively knew how and wanted to.

The Paladin had to twist her body slightly to achieve the optimum position on the bed, but once their cunts made contact it resulted in instant gratification for them both. Seelah's pussy was pretty much built for rubbing on another woman's, its thick, fat outer lips seeming to scoop up and seize Drinma's jewel of a clit between them. Despite having just had her holes battered by Channa-Ti and Simoun's hands, Drinma found herself hurtling toward yet another orgasm very quickly.

Sweat made Seelah's body gleam in the soft light. The braids of her hair flailed like the waves of the River Sphinx itself while she drove her partner onward. “You like it?” she asked.

_“Didn't know... We could do this... Could feel this way!”_

Simoun couldn't stand not being included anymore. Drinma was hers and she wanted to make her feel that way too! She put her lips around Drinma's white nipple and sucked with all her might. Her love had not forgotten her, for she screamed and gasped with delight and she seized a great handful of Simoun's long, silver hair and pressed her to her breast, holding her there and not letting her stop. 

Drinma came again for the third time that night, bucking hard enough to put the Paladin's ample physical might to the test to keep her from being bucked off. If anything, she ground her pussy into the Sylph's even harder, craving what the girl felt and being driven toward it herself.

“I'm gonna cum!” Seelah wailed. “I'm gonna squirt!”

Drinma could not articulate, but gestured haphazardly toward her face and gasped “Squirt for me.”

Taking that as invitation, Seelah leaped up to straddle over the Rogue's mouth. She opened wide her pussy lips, revealing the bright pink heaven within. Her rubbing hand sped up to a blur upon her clit while Drinma held her thighs and stuck out her pink-purple tongue to open her mouth as wide as she could. Seelah bellowed a lustful war cry and every muscle on her toned body stood out as the reward of full climax blossomed through her. Drinma's obedient mouth caught a half-dozen hot bolts of milky female nectar that shot right out of her pussy.

The orgasm left Seelah feeling relaxed but also quite satisfied with her dominance and eager to reward her friend for her patience. She immediately got up and rolled the limp Drinma between Simoun's legs, seized her by the hair and shoved her face down into the other Sylph's pussy.

“Now make her cum.”

Seelah then departed to the other bed to do the same for Channa-Ti, lying on her belly between the Druid's legs and putting her mouth to the oasis hidden beneath the fiery tangle of her bush.

Drinma had nothing resembling an inhibition left. She only wanted to please the clit in her mouth, to please Simoun's entire body. She hadn't been thinking when she'd snatched the jeweled knife from the first person she had ever seen who looked like herself, it had just been instinct. Only now did she understand how correct it had been. She had wanted to be caught, to be taken by this woman and absorbed into her world and ride the winds with her wherever they took them. She had taken from Simoun because she had wanted to give and give to her.

From Simoun's perspective she could see the blue patterns on Drinma's arms and torso meeting up with the ones on her own legs and thighs. By Nethys's left hand, it was like they fit together! Everything about them fit. Everything was right. She had first been an orphan, disowning and fleeing from her tyrannical father, then she had been a warrior, learning to wield a blade among the desert tribes. Finally, she had become a thief, not caring whom she hurt or what she had to do for personal gain. Now, with Seelah, Channa-Ti, and this beautiful girl who was her kin, she was finally where she needed to be and with whom she needed to be with. Her lovers; her tribe. Drinma's fingers found her own and confirmed it, their hands squeezing tighter and tighter together the closer Simoun got.

For all of it, Drinma was so good that Simoun still couldn't believe she had never been with a woman before tonight. “How do you know how to do this!?”

Drinma didn't stop licking, just pleaded the words right against her pussy. “I love you!”

Simoun's hand tightened upon Drinma's hard enough that every tendon stood out and a series of orgasms began. They started several seconds before Channa-Ti could be heard starting to cum on the other bed and continued for long after she had finished. A fierce wind blew the balcony doors open and extinguished all the light in the room once again.

Channa-Ti's soft laughter could be heard in the darkness. “You Sylphs. I swear.”

Seelah replied. “Maybe finding an Undine or an Ifrit to have sex with isn't such a good idea.”

They chuckled at the joke as they relaxed into each other's arms for the night but Simoun and Drinma paid it no mind. They were kissing as passionately as they had when they'd first started. The emotions left in pleasure's wake flowing over and cleansing them as surely as a storm carried upon the winds of the night.


End file.
